Screaming
by knighted lioness
Summary: You are mine, all of you, and I will teach you what happens when you defy me. Because you are property,without the right to love, and you should love only me! Challenge from Silverpup R&RGalbatorixXSelenaXMorzan noncon rape!


AN: Ok, so I actually am not a big fan of the Inheritance Trilogy, I happen to think that it's a complete rip-off of LOTR and Star Wars combined, but SilverPup's challenge somehow inspired me, so here it is:

The challenge is to write a story in which Galbatorix and Selena are Eragon's parents and Murtagh is still his half-brother.

If some of the facts don't quite work, please forgive me, like I said I'm not a big fan and have only read the books once.Ahem. Hope you like it!

Galbatorix stared down at the demure, slight woman curtsying before him. He sneered disdainfully, knowing full-well that with her eyes averted she would never know he'd done so. Not that it mattered to him much anyways, he was perfectly aware that no one in his vicinity had the means or will to challenge him.

He returned his wandering thoughts to the present and gazed down once again from his throne. In his best bored drawl he wondered aloud, "So this is your new woman, Morzan?"

His rider remained bent over, and replied, his eyes cast down and without a glance towards the woman who's life he was risking, "This is she." Galbatorix could see that though his face remained impassive, his shoulders were tense and his fingers trembled with the desire to clench thenselves into fists. Galbatorix restrained himself from lashing out as a sudden flash of jealousy coursed through him. How dare Morzan find this wtich? How dare she steal Morzan away from him? The tricky chit was obviously as plain as day, what did Morzan see in her?

_Morzan is **my **Rider, **my **possession. I am not going to lose my most loyal dog to this uppity slave girl,_ Galbatorix roared in his mind. He couldn't afford to simply reject this bitch, this _Selena_, Morzan would be sullen for weeks, and he was needed to help maintain his master's hold on the country without added distractions.

He snorted sarcastically at his own thoughts. _And what is she, then? Entertainment? No. She is a moment's distraction, and he will drop her soon, but in the meantime he will be vulnerable. Curse whatever power gave man lust! Why am I surrounded by fools who cannot suppress their temporary desires in order to focus on the primary objective? Morzan is an idiot. He has not lost his Rider ideals as he should have. _

He smirked as an idea came to him in one of those many flashes of brilliance he had. "Very well. You may keep her as long as you wish." He watched irritatedly as Morzan's shoulders showed the barest slump of relaxation. "But remember Morzan," he continued descending from his raised seat and stopping in front of Morzan who reluctantly but determinedly looked up from where he still stood bent over in a bow, "You belong to me." A cruel smile played on the dark king's thin lips. "And so does anything you choose to own." He watched Morzan's eyes widen with comprehension. "Do not let me find that your relationship displeases me, there will be unhappy consequences. Though for _who_ exactly, I'll not say." With that he turned and exited the throne room, leaving a shocked servant and his ever-mute mistress in his wake.

Iloveanimeiloveanimeiloveanimeandthepagebreakdoesntworksoignorethis

Galbatorix glared fiercely at his most powerful Rider and hissed angrily, "What do you mean you are not going to bring your son to see me? I am your King and I leave you no choice in the matter! This boy may be the one who will continue your legacy as my Dragon Guard, and you have the gall to refuse me access to him? Morzan!" He whirled around and paced furiously back and forth in front of an unyielding Morzan. "I should have you hanged! In a few years that boy would be ready to take over your place, you would not be missed. Perhaps you should be disposed of like the worthless trach you are!" He snarled and could not resist backhanding the stubborn father before him, only to grow more enraged as he gained no reaction.

"I may commit the most debased and cruel acts in your name, but Murtagh shall not follow in my footsteps. Selena wishes it so, and I have agreed to grant her this one thing. My Lord, there will be others who may be able to hatch the eggs, such talent is not necessarily handed down by blood. Murtagh has not shown any such affinities so far."

Galbatorix stilled. For a second he was stunned. Speechless. He choked and finally managed to sputter out, "Selena?_Selena?_ You would defy me, to whom you have sworm every loyalty, at the risk of potentially going against your Oath words, for the wishes of _Selena?" _His face hardened. "You go to far, Morzan. Get out of my sight before I truly decide to reduce you to unrecognizable ashes. I will tell you your punishment later." Seeing the other man hesitate, he grew angry again. "Go!" He barked. Morzan fled.

_Selena! **Selena!** I knew she was trouble, I knew it! That sense-confounding man-ensnaring little devil's spawn! I won't stand for this, this insolence,this defiance!_ He growled and gestured for a servant to approach him. "Fetch me Selena, no matter what she is doing or what Morzan says." The young boy before him kneeled in respect before standing and running off.

Galbatorix stewed for a few minutes as he waited for the source of his newfound obstacles to arrive. By the time she had, he was seething.

"You!" He spat out, enraged to the point where he could barely talk. He shrieked with anger. "You! You have turned Morzan against me!My own dog defies me, because of you!"

Selena watched him timidly. She ventured softly, "Please, I meant no disrespect Your Majesty. It's just that, well, I don't want Murtagh to do the things his father does." She looked down and Galbatorix was silent, shaking with a rage he was just barely reigning in as he listened. "I fell in love with Morzan, but I knew even when I did that he was not a good man. I hoped that by having his child, I could somehow have the best of his father without the cruelty he carries inside him." She twisted her hands anxiously, close to tears, "Please, please let me keep him. Please let him stay mine. I will do anything, I will give you anything else you wish, but please leave Murtagh alone!"

Galbatorix snarled at her and lashed out, delivering a stinging slap that sent the pleading mother tumbling to the floor, where she lay cradling her cheek even as tears ran down it.

"You disgust me," he said coldly. "You have no right to ask anything of me, nor to feel anything. You should think only of me! You are no better than a possession. I have indulged Morzan too much if he thinks that any of you have a say in what you do or think or feel. I alone permit such things! I am you king and you _will_ obey me!" He spat at her, and she whimpered, her hair falling into teary eyes.

"Please…"

"Shut your mouth!" He roared, something snapping within him. "You thought you could just waltz in and take him from me, didn't you? You thought you could ask him to disobey me and there would be no consequences as long as he stood firm about it, didn't you? You were wrong!" Something clawed at his chest, desperate to get out. This woman was doing something to him. He grabbed her by the shoulders, his fingers leaving bruise marks as he shook her like a lifeless rag doll. "You are all mine, all of you! Mine, mine, mine! You should love only me and no one else!"

She cried out in pain and he stilled, suddenly fascinated by the way pure liquid crystals were streaming down her face. He kneeled down and reached out gently to touch one, gatherin the wetness on his fingertip, and bringing it to his lips to taste it. Her agony was sweet and salty at the same time, and addictive. It made him want to make her cry more, so he might taste her again and again…he frowned, torn by differing emotions of want and disgust as he realized which way his thoughts were going.

Well, it was an idea. A punishment for them, pleasure for him…why not? He grabbed her by the hair and brought her face close to his, pleased when she flinched and looked away in fear. _This_ was how it was supposed to be. _This_ was the respect he deserved. He closed the gap between them and whispered calmly in her ear, "You have asked for this, and I am merely administering punishment. Think of this as a lesson, to make you remember who you really belong to." With that he crushed his lips on hers, enjoying the way she tensed and began to struggle violently. He broke away and forced her onto the floor, pinning her arms down before leaning back to admire what lay before him.

She lay, pale and trembling, thrashing futilely from side to side, moaning in terror. He idly wondered if all women were this scared so early in their rape, and resolved to experiment with such an idea later.

Bending down, he kissed her forcefully once again and smiled as she stilled, like an animal who knows when it is already too late to do anything but submit to death. He deftly undid her her plain—though tasteful—clothes with one hand as he kept her pinned with the other. She gasped and shivered as the cold air of the room hit her exposed figure, and screwed her eyes up tightly as he bent down and explored her body with his mouth. He groaned with excitement as she mewled in fright and succumbed to the sensations that had been building inside with him.

With one sharp thrust he entered her, roughly jabbing straight into the walls of her stomach, and nearly screamed with ecstasy from the sound of her shrill voice tearing through the air as she once again thrashed violently, trying to escape the pain. Growling he forced her to be still once again and began to move rythmically to the pace of her mounful cries, going faster and faster as the pent up energy within him became too frenzied for him to control. With a shout of satisfaction he came within her and collapsed spent on top of her, content to merely listen to her inconsolable sobs, music to his ears.

When he was recovered he lifted her into his arms and bent once more to her ear. "Now," he whispered, "Morzan owns you no more than I do. But I own Morzan, and so all of you is mine. Remember that next time you wish to undermine my authority: all of you, your body, you life, your loves…everything is _mine."_

He rose, dressed, and sauntered off, whistling jauntily as he went. He gave not a single thought to the naked, bloody woman who lay abandoned and used on the floor. He did not suspect in all his dreams that night that she would still defy him.

He owned her, or might think he did, but the abused woman on the floor made a vow that he would never know of, a secret promise. Even as her woman's intuition told her that in this night a new life had been born, she swore revenge. He would own her. She was Morzan's. She was Galbatorix's. She was nothing but human waste, property.

But no one would ever own her baby. Her baby would be great, unstoppable and he would seek her revenge.

She named her baby Eragon.


End file.
